Chain Of Hearts
by Disgraced Rose
Summary: A crossover of IYYYHFFX. When IY, Kag and Ban's socalled normal life is disrupted, they find themselves discovering illicit secrets and living out their destiny in a new world according to the will of another. All chars Lemonlimesviolenceadult themes


**_Bankotsu laid in total darkness; distorted shadows glided across the wall, reflecting violet on azure paint. The sounds of muffled ramblings and racuous fits of laughter were almost drowned out by the ghostly wailing of etheral rock music. He heard Jakotsu giggling as he walked by Bankotsu's bedroom door, left slightly ajar. Next, he overheard the disgruntled tone of another man; judging by the sultry lilt of his voice, Bankotsu knew he must've been the "dominant" one._**

_**"Sick, man...", Bankotsu muttered through gritted teeth as he tolled over on his side, crumpling the emptied box of Newports that had been tossed aside. The idea of homosexuality didnt bother Bankotsu one bit. Jakotsu--his third oldest brother--had been gay from birth in Bankotsu's opinion. No, It was the fact that Jakotsu could so easily have sex without any reguard for him or anyone else. **_

_**Waking up to the bolstering sounds of sex--**any sex**-- is extremely unpleasant, but Jakotsu's sex...was noxious. Bankotsu could recall moments in time where he'd woken up to the screams of Jakotsu'a partners. Those untrained and inexperienced would more often than not mistake the languid moanings for sounds of love, but Bankotsu knew better. They were cries of thrilling anguish and sorrow.**_

**_Many nights, Bankotsu saw stray men waltz casually, ignorantly, into his home and sneak away in the middle of the night while Jakotsu slept. Jakotsu had a flair for clawing into one's soul and robbing them of scarce fragments. If you were a young buck, who loved to experiment (Jakotsu loved those...) you would lose much more than your morals._**

**_Jakotsu would rob you of your spirit._**

**_Closing his eyes, Bankotsu tried to will away the images gathering inside his mind. They only flowed more freely. A seemingly distant sound touched his ears. A thud. Someone being forced into submission against the wall next to his bedroom door. Scraping, then rebellious moaning prelude to Jakotsu's attempt at dirty-talk, voicing his skills in the bedroom as well at his ability to engulf entire members into his mouth._**

**_It made Bankotsu nauseated. "Sick, man." he repeated, just a little bit louder this time. _**

**_What added to his uneasiness was the fact that neither of his two remaining brothers could rescue him. Suikotsu, an intern and medical student, was working the late shift at St.Miyamoto Hospital, and would not drag himself into the house until 6a.m.; Renkotsu, an advertising executive, was away in Osaka for a business franchise. Renkotsu had left a week previous and would not return for another two._**

**_"Sick, man..."_**

**_His head lolled about his shoulders, a half-smoked cigarette dangling out the corner of his mouth, no longer lit, his eyes followed the lingering trail of smoke and before long, he came to notice his reflection staring back at him. A mirror. What he peeped was banal. Jaded. _**

**_What actually was, the mirror did absolutely nothing to diminish his seductive nature. Bankotsu's dark eyes were painted sapphire, vaunting danger and experience, yet held such a captivating stillness that it mezmerized you.; His jet black hair fell like a river of darkness over his bare shoulders accented beige skin. His beauty was fact, not opinion; however, he remained oblivious to it. It was that naiivette that caused members of both genders to gravitate towards him. _**

**_In the passing years Bankotsu retained his child-like innocence, using it to his advantage, aiding to the weilding of his powerful sex. Along the way, he'd picked up ear piercings and a habit for smoking. An outcast reigning over those that rejected him, labling him as a social pariah and loner, yet he perfected that title and upheld it with pride. Bankotsu could care less about what the jocks, the preps, or the popular kids thought of him. Bankotsu had Inuyasha and Kagome; his best friends since junior high and even now as juniors in high school. They were all he'd come to need and would ever need._**

**_At least...that's what he thought._**

**_Bankotsu watched the shadows play intimately on the wall, mimicking Jakotsu and his love-interest. Reluctantly, Bankotsu swung his feet out of bed, pulling himself upright. Sitting up, he moved across the room to shut (and lock) his bedroom door, grinding his cigarette into an ashtray as he skulked by._**

**_As he closed the door, he heard muffled shouts, reaching the crescendo. Shaking his head, he crept back into his bed, laying on top of the covers, " And Jakotsu claims another victim."_**

**_Between hoarse screaming and the pounding of a headboard colliding with the wall, Bankotsu slept like hell._**

* * *

**_The ramblings ceased, Bankotsu drifted into unconsciousness. White light blinded his vision, and he found himself back in his bedroom, beneath a red comforter and silk sheets. The room was silent and still. The pillow on which he rested felt remarkably soft against his cheek._**

**_He felt a gentle caress between his thighs, causing his skin to break out in a balmy rush. A hand snaked around his waist, fingertips playing about sensitive sections of his flesh. Bankotsu realized he was completely naked. Despite the mild shock he felt, his body betrayed him, stayed motionless as the hands danced and explored._****_As repulsed as he knew he should be, he enjoyed it. _**

**_Tightly, he shut his eyes, feeling the hand grasp his member, pumping slowly as he stiffened. Biting his lip, he moaned. The comforter moldng into a voluptious shape--a women. _**

**_"Faster..." he whispered wantonly, smiling wickedly._**

**_A voice returned his affection, speaking a liquid and cool as water. Bankotsu opened his eyes to a sea of raven waves. Raking his hand over the waves, he revealed a pretty face._**

**_The cover slid to her waist as she arched her back, spreading her hands over his sculpted abs. She smiled preciously, her scarlet eye glimmering with the same fire that ignited within his own body._**

**_"What heaven did you fall from?" He soothed, stroking her cheek. Still smiling, she placed a light kiss on his chest._**

**_Bankotsu practically snarled when he awoke to his Teacher standing over him, who, by the way, held a geography book in one hand while snapping a yardstick against his leg with the other. The entire class full of spoiled brats, snobs and Inuyasha and Kagome were speculating._**

**_" Nice of you to join us Mr. Nakamura." The teacher's glared at Bankotsu with fierce eyes, his voice thick with sarcasm. " Perhaps you'd like to inform the class about Japan's Heian period, since you appear to be able to do the work in your sleep."_**

**_Smart-ass--Bankotsu winced, wishing he could snap that yardstick across the teacher's face. Mr.Ichiki, the history and geography teacher fit into the stereotypical schema for bitter, teenager-hating, lonely and single teacher who still lives with his mother. He wore tiny spectacles that he balanced on the end of his crooked nose, clad in khaki's and tweed sweater, Ichiki was the most ornery teacher Bankotsu had ever had._**

**_Looking past Mr.Ichiki, Bankotsu spotted Inuyasha scribbling words on a piece of loose-leaf paper, then holding it up. The words, " PITCHING A TENT?!?!!?" were written in sloppy cursive. Kagome blushed and turned away, pretending to study her history notes._**

**_"Holy father in heaven."Bankotsu sighed, afraid to look down at himself, he stayed where he was, his arms folded across his desk and his head nestled between them. Now he pressed his legs together._**

**_Mr.Ichiki refused to let the confrontment well enough alone._**

**_"I'm tired of your misconduct Bankotsu." Ichiki whipped around, stepping towards the blackboard, " You now have a week's worth of detention, starting this afternoon afterschool. Be in my office at 3:30."_**

**_"You cant be serious."_**

**_Ichiki grinned maliciously, " Oh, but I am. 3:30, and dont be late."_**

_**As if Bankotsu needed to be reminded. **Yeah right, Like I'm actually gonna show anyway. This whole school blows. **Setting his head back down, he focused his attention out the window, to the school's clock tower. The big hand slighted at the 9 while the little hand creaked past the 6. **_

_**9:30a.m, Bankotsu sighed, **This would be one of the longest days of his life._


End file.
